Never Cares
by Ryoma-sama-fan
Summary: SakRyo Sakuno feels used in her relationship with Ryoma and then it gets to the last straw where she runs away. What will our tennis prince do?
1. Default Chapter

Never Cares  
  
By Ryoma_sama_fan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything really, but I so want the DVD's, CD's of all the songs,  
  
games, bags, pencil cases, calendars, jackets, and anything else that's related to  
  
TeniPuri!  
The deep blue sea. it compels me to follow it yet the danger of it all cannot  
  
be weighed. His eyes are just like the sea. I thought I would make it out there. I found  
  
out the hard way that it was not very glamorous to be actually out there. The waves of  
  
misfortune or just plain life was not at all pleasant most of the time, but I'm still willing  
  
to risk it if I get to just be with him. I'm willing to change my whole life, just for him.  
  
Yet he wouldn't even attempt to help me if I was falling off a cliff. He would just look  
  
at the beautiful view while I fell to my doom. Does he even see me when I walk next to  
  
him, or is he gazing at someone else? I don't know. Do I even want to know?  
  
Probably not. He might at this moment be thinking of when to dump me. Actually that  
  
would be nice. It would formally announce that he hates me. The reason he hates can be  
  
various. It can range from he hates my cooking to that he likes Momoshiro sempai. Both  
  
of them bring horror to my mind.  
  
I've always loved him. Since I saw him at the subway station for the first time  
  
I've liked him. My love for him has evolved from puppy love to full blown passion.  
  
The problem is that I don't think it's the same for him. He's never particularly liked me.  
  
The whole reason he's going out with me is to keep his dad and Momoshiro sempai at  
  
bay by keeping them somewhat happy. I sometimes feel used, but most of the time I just  
  
laugh at the situation Ryoma is in because that's what keeps me going. It makes me feel  
  
as if I'm a big part of his life that's all. I know I'm not, but feeling like it sure does me  
  
good. After a while it gets a bit sad he cares like 10 billion times more about tennis than  
  
me, but tennis is his life. 


	2. In which Ryoma finally realizes his feel...

Never Cares  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By Ryoma_sama_fan Disclaimer: I don't own anything! HAPPY? Lawyers are good people six feet underneath. AN: This is my first time making a fic with more than one chapter!  
  
After school as usual Sakuno headed towards the tennis courts to  
  
see Ryoma practice. As Sakuno approached the courts she saw Kikumaru  
  
sempai and Ryoma talking. She didn't want to eavesdrop but she was really  
  
curious.  
  
"Ryoma, you could do so much better! You could've gotten a really  
  
cute girl like Ann chan at our school! Not that there's an Ann chan for  
  
everyone, but you could've gone out with one!" scolded Kikumaru sempai  
  
frivolously.  
  
"I don't care who I'm going out with as long as she doesn't bug me  
  
too much." answered Ryoma indifferently with a bored look on his face.  
  
Sakuno couldn't deny that she was nothing to Ryoma anymore.  
  
Ryoma had just said so himself that she wasn't part of his life. Sakuno  
  
froze with the fierce sensation of being rejected, and suddenly Kikumaru  
  
sempai went, "Oi?" and looked sideways to see her. Sakuno saw him look  
  
and she ran away in a mad sort of sprint as if Inui sempai was chasing her  
  
with Inui juice. "Ryoma, what are you waiting for chase after her!" yelled  
  
Kikumaru sempai in a very, extremely enthusiastic way even in Kikumaru  
  
sempai terms, and he was enthusiastic all the time.  
  
Ryoma just went, "Yadda," then just walked over into a court and  
  
started playing.  
  
Nothing in particular happened for a couple of days except Sakuno  
  
avoiding Ryoma, but soon many people started whispering about the  
  
"breakup" and how mean Ryoma kun was for not apologizing for whatever  
  
he did to Sakuno. Momoshiro sempai, Kikumaru sempai, and Oishi sempai  
  
started to lecture him about how to act to girls or in the very least tried to  
  
make him apologize.  
  
The first encounter with a sempai trying to lecture him was  
  
Kikumaru sempai and Oishi sempai.  
  
"Ochibi! How could you abandon Sakuno! I know that you can get a  
  
cuter girl. but that's not the point! Get back together!" ranted Kikumaru  
  
sempai jumping around more hyper than usual.  
  
"Che, you're the one who wanted me to break up with her," said  
  
Ryoma nonchalantly while looking the other way.  
  
"Eiji! How could you be so heartless in suggesting that Ryoma  
  
should go hook up with another girl?!" yelled Oishi at the really hyper  
  
Kikumaru sempai. With a kind gaze to Ryoma he said, "Even though  
  
you may not really like Sakuno, but don't you think even she deserves  
  
closure after a break up?"  
  
This sort of made Ryoma think, but he just took it as his stupid  
  
conscience going over the edge in need of some trimming demonstrating  
  
the fine lines that it had over his life. Which was consequently. none.  
  
The second was Momoshiro sempai who was really angry like the  
  
time Ryoma and Sakuno had first been on a "date." During the date Ryoma  
  
blew off Sakuno and destroyed all means of communication. Momoshiro  
  
sempai was trailing them, so he severely lectured Ryoma a guy was  
  
supposed to be courteous to a girl. Now he was in lecture mode again  
  
burning with a passion to set things "right", "Oi, Ryoma! You can't just  
  
leave a girl running when she saw something suspicious! Especially if they  
  
run like Sakuno did! You were supposed to run after her and console her  
  
you baka! I don't know what you were doing during practice a couple days  
  
ago, but you better go and apologize!"  
  
Ryoma didn't say anything. He had finally realized what he should  
  
do. Even though he may be a genius at tennis, he was worthless when it  
  
came to human-to-human contact. Momoshiro was sure a lifesaver when it  
  
came to relationships; well, at least to Ryoma since he sucked when it came  
  
to the concept of relationships.  
  
Later that day Ryoma headed over behind some buildings to find  
  
Sakuno. Sakuno was slightly scared and happy to see him. She'd never  
  
thought Ryoma would come to her. He would have no reason to. Well a  
  
"normal" guy would have a reason to, since he would tell Sakuno that what  
  
he said to Kikumaru sempai wasn't what he really felt, blah, blah, blah, and  
  
so on, but Ryoma wasn't the normal, conventional guy. He was rude, quiet,  
  
and really, really cool which wasn't very normal for most of the guys at  
  
school. For most guys the really, really cool and quiet wouldn't apply (AN:  
  
especially Horio. BLEH!).  
  
Suddenly Ryoma in a monotone voice went, "Sorry,"  
  
Extremely flustered Sakuno equally silently said, "It's okay Ryoma  
  
kun," then Ryoma handed her a can of grape flavored Ponta, his favorite  
  
drink, "Thanks, Ryoma kun,"  
  
"It's nothing," answered Ryoma, indifferent. He was a little bit  
  
awkward just like their first "date." He had done pretty much the same  
  
thing minus the "sorry," but still basically it meant the same thing. Even  
  
though he was really, really cool he still had his shy moments.  
  
Sakuno now knew what was going on with Ryoma. He wasn't ready  
  
at this time for a steady relationship since he was busy with tennis, and  
  
always would be until he was more mature with his feelings. It would be a  
  
long time until then, but she could wait. 


End file.
